The Epic Bromances of Arya Stark
by Indigo Cain
Summary: Arya could always make friends (or grumbling allies) with all sorts of people
1. Prolouge

Arya knew that she would inherit Stark Industries one day. Her Uncle Tony had made that very clear when he got back from Afghanistan, his second announcement after the cancellation of weapons manufacturing. After that everybody seemed to forget that she was Arya Horseface.

She learned quickly that people would try to use her for her name and her new role as heir to SI, a harsh lesson for a girl of ten. Arya was glad that she wasn't as trusting as Sansa. That and she was now going to, as Theon called it, "smart people boarding school" in D.C.He wasn't wrong, everybody knew Harrenhall only excepted the best and brightest from around the world. It was the first time since she was first learning the alphabet that something in school was challenging her, and she loved it. For the first time in a long time her life was going great.

Then, all hell broke loose, but Arya could make friends (or at least grumbling allies) with all sorts of people.


	2. The One Eyed Stranger

Arya hated everybody. From her stupid classmates, to her stupid teachers, and her stupid uncle. Especially her stupid uncle, of course he had to go and tell the world he was Ironman. She hated all of them, well, not all of them. The head security gaurd, Harwin, he was cool. Turning a blind eye every once and a while for her to sneak off campus and get some real alone time.

That's how she ended up high in the branches of some tree off the Washington Monument. Her ear buds blasting her anger playlist at the highest of volumes, it was all so unfair! And it all started with that stupid idiot Polliver and his even stupider friends decided to pick on Arya. Telling her that her uncle was a criminal, that the world would have been a better place if he had just died in Afghanistan. So Arya did the only reasonable thing she could, took on a group of three people who were both older and bigger then her. Granted, she still managed to win, none of those morons could fight their way out of a paper bag, but that wasn't the point!

Arya missed her family. She missed her brothers, big and small (Theon included). She missed Tony and Happy and Pepper and Rhodey. Hell, she even missed Sansa. And gods know how much she missed her par-no. She wasn't going down that line of thought. Arya removed her earbuds with a sigh, the sounds of the park mingled with the ever constant ringing in her ears, gods know how she hated the quiet.

"Hey kid, shouldn't you be in school?" Arya jumped at the sudden voice below her, how had she not heard him approaching?

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," she failed to mention that she wasn't supposed to be cutting class. The man snorted, she let her eyes drift down to look at him. He was muscular, with deep skin, a bald head, and an honest to gods eyepatch.

"Good thing I'm not a stranger, Miss Stark," Arya froze, scenarios running through her mind rapid fire. It was fully probable that this man recognized her from the press, there was also the possibility that he was some crazed stalker trying to kidnap, ransom, or kill her. Just as she started looking for an escape, the man spoke again. "I'm Director Fury with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division. If you would come down I would like to have a talk about your uncle"

"And if I don't come down?" Fury gave her a look that spoke more than any words could, "fine, hold my bag for a sec." He caught her backpack with ease, a difficult task seeing as it was heavier then her. Arya awkwardly scrambled down the tree, wishing she had at least changed out of her uniform before running off. Once on the ground she swung her bag onto one shoulder, eyeing Fury warily. The two walked along the path silently for a few minutes, now that Arya was next to him she could see that he was taller than her by a good foot.

"So, your uncl-" Fury started as they hit the path, usually there were tourists this time of day, but it was unusually empty.

"I'm not going to spy on you for him, if that's what you want, I won't do it." Arya's eyes were hard, far harder than any eleven year old ought to have.

"I wasn't going to ask you to, Miss Stark. I know you don't trust me, that's good it means you're smart, smart enough to see the benefits of your uncle working on a team." Arya rolled her eyes, the only team her uncle needed right now was the kind with PR.

"I really don't think you understand how Uncle T works Director. He doesn't play well with the other children in the sandbox," she huffed out a mirthless chuckle.

"What about you? How would you fair in a team?" Fury turned to look at her, frozen in the middle of the path, face blank until a look of outrage took over her features.

"Is that it? Can't get Uncle T so you go to the next best thing? Well let me tell you something director, I can't replace him. Nobody could, hell, nobody should try. All you'll find is that I'm a huge disappointment," more then a little bitterness leaked into her voice. Not at her uncle, no, to this man who thought that she would betray her family.

"That's not what I meant, even if I did you're underselling yourself." Fury looked at the girl, who reminded him so much of Carter and Romanoff, and maybe a bit of himself. "I've looked at your files. You're just as advanced as your uncle was at your age, if not more. But there's something that sets you apart from him." They were stopped in the middle of the path staring at each other, most would have cringed away from Fury's look, but Arya was not one of them.

"Are you just gonna leave me hanging, or is there a point to this heart to heart?" Her lips curled back in a half snarl, in that moment she looked every inch the wolf she claimed to be.

"You may have your uncle's brain and your aunt's temper, but you are far to much like your father," he grinned at Arya's startled look, "I met him a few times. Good leader, better man. You have his drive and his inherent need to do what is right, even if you'd take a different path. You wouldn't be a replacement for anybody, you aren't our second choice. We wanted both of you to be on this team but your uncle has made his decision. You could save the world one day Miss Stark. You're already planning on changing it, why not start now?" Fury handed her a card before walking away.

"This team? What's it named?" Arya called from where she stood, the sunset lit the sky behind her lithe frame.

"The Avengers," he didn't turn back to look at her, but he already knew what her answer would be.

"I'm in!"

 **Do I think Fury would recruit an actual eleven year old? No, but this is fanfiction so I'm it's gonna ignore that. Sorry the first chapter was so short, I just wanted to set the scene for the actual storyline. And for anyone wondering, I'm only going to have Arya in D.C. until the events of CA:WS at MOST. This lil bit takes place in between Iron man's 12, I'm trying to find a definite in movie timeline for the MCU, but all I can find is the actual release dates for the movies so this bitch is making it up. Next chapter we will see Stark family dynamics as we start the events of Iron Man 2, I'm gonna have it taking place in the summer so Arya can meet actual badass Natasha Romanoff and maybe take a field trip with Coulson? Wink wink, nudge nudge. Anyway, I've had this idea for a while so please give me any feedback, but I implore that you are nice for my fragile self esteem if nothing else. **


	3. Natashalie

"Wolfling, would you bring me my water?" Uncle T's voice brought her out of her thoughts, she started walking toward the boxing ring where he and Happy looked absolutely ridiculous. She dodged her uncle's attempt to ruffle her hair, swatting his hand from her face with a grin. It had been a little over six months since he told the world he was Iron Man, six months since her first conversation with Fury. They had talked a few times after that, finalizing and detailing what her role would be if and when the Avengers would be needed. Fury had spoken to her last right before her summer started.

 _"You need to tell your uncle." It was the day before Uncle T was coming to get her, all her things had been packed for weeks. Fury had been uncharacteristicly nice and taken her to lunch, saving her from the slop served in Harrenhall's cafeteria._

 _"I will, it's not exactly the thing you can say over an email is it?" Arya grumbled through a mouth full of fries and cheeseburger. Fury looked vaguely disgusted at her eating habits as he frowned at her. "What am I even supposed to say? 'Hey Uncle T! Remember the pirate who wanted you in his secret superhero clubhouse? Well he recruited me as well!' He'd probably think you were trying to groom me or some shit."_

 _"Watch your fuckin' launguage kid, didn't anyone ever teach you about manners?" It was like Barton and Romanoff in one tiny little body sent from hell to annoy him, "and don't talk with your mouth full. I don't see how you can eat that shit to begin with, let alone take bites as big as your fuckin' head. Now, I don't care how you tell that uncle of yours. But if you don't, I will, now finish your food!"_

Arya resolved to never tell Fury just how much he sounded like Pepper when he scolded her. On the note of her uncle? Well, that was more complicated than she had anticipated. With the whole "Government can't have my shit" thing with those senators, she really didn't want to tell him that she was acting as a consultant for said government.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Arya jumped at Pepper's voice in her ear. She was getting slow, maybe Uncle T would look into some form of martial arts for her? Probably, seeing how often she got herself in trouble for fighting in school. Polliver had been the start of her problems, but any one of the hundreds of Frey boys got under her skin like nobody's business, adding that creepy little Bolton to the mix made it a recipe for disaster.

"Just thinking about asking Uncle T about getting me into some self defense classes," Pepper looked at her oddly, out of the corner of her eye Arya saw a flash of bright red. Her heart skipped a beat, and for a moment she thought it was her mother, back from the dead to tell her what to do. But then that moment was gone. The hair was wrong, to short to be her mother's, and the women herself was far to young.

"Arya, this is Natalie Rushman. Natalie, this is Arya Stark," Pepper introduced them gracefully. Hair color aside, Natalie did seem extraordinarily familiar. Arya watched curiously as she got into the ring with Happy, tuning out Pepper lecturing Tony again. She subconsciously moved closer to the ring, Arya knew she knew that woman from somewhere.

"Rule number one, never take your eyes off the enemy." Arya watched fascinated as Happy was flipped onto him ass, then, it clicked. Natalie Rushman was one of Fury's agents, another potential for the Avengers. Arya had seen the files, and for he life of her she could not remember Rushaman's real name.

Natasha had read the files, she knew how smart the Stark girl was; but she also knew that the but that she was reckless, quick to anger, and more willing to get into a fight than Clint. She saw how much potential the Stark girl had, even if she herself didn't. She was clever, Nat saw in her eyes how quickly she realized the truth of things.

Nat had heard the last conversation between Fury and Stark, the girl wasn't exactly wrong. Fury was training her to become a leader one day, not that Nat blamed him. Arya Stark had all the natural instincts to be great, Peggy Carter had done a good job teaching her how to see the world as it was. All she needed was to learn how to control that temper and some combat training.

But under all that potential, there was still an insecure little girl. Nat knew what nicknames the girls in Malibu gave her. _Horseface, Lumpy head, Weasel._ None of them kind, and the boys at Harrenhall weren't any better. Or maybe they were, Nat had the feeling the Stark girl would rather deal with fists than sharp jabs hidden behind pretty words.

"You should show me how to do that sometime," Arya was looking at her in a way far to reminiscent of Fury for Nat's liking, adding in a lower tone. "I have feeling we are going to have a very long conversation anyway."

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUN! How's about kinda sorta that cliffhanger? So, real talk, I haven't seen Iron Man 2 in forever so it might take me a while to figure out which scenes exactly I want to put Arya in. I definitely have a few in mind but please give me any suggestions ou may have and I will factor them in. Arya is one of those characters that I see a lot of writers not really getting her character right, so I hope I'm doing my little murder child justice. Also, I bet that girl worshipped Peggy Carter and the ground beneath her feet, total role model material. Anyway, that's all for now, please leave comments it can be very very helpfull.**


	4. Oh God He’s Going to Kill Me

Arya didn't know what Fury was doing in Malibu, or where the hell he was taking her, or really what he wanted in general. All she knew was that he had dragged her out of hibernation for this and hadn't even bothered to feed her.

"Stay in the car until Romanoff gives the all clear," he barked before stepping out of the black SUV, did he have to be so cliche? Arya picked at a loose string on her shorts, it was well and truly, to early for this shit.

 _This can't get any worse_ : she thought.

 _That's Uncle T in that donut_ : she thought.

 _I'm fucked_ : she thought.

Suddenly the door swung open and she was pulled into the sunlight. Romanoff half dragged her through the parking lot. Arya struggled half heartedly, mostly just wanting to annoy the woman.

"We've secured he perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it much longer," Arya was practically hiding behind Romanoff as Uncle T looked at her over his sunglasses.

"Huh, you're fired," he muttered as his eyes slid to Arya , "and you're grounded."

"I was really hoping you'd be to drunk to notice me," She grumbled as Romanoff practically shoved her into the booth next to Fury. "Hey! Be gentle, I'm precious cargo."

"That's not up to you," Romanoff said as she slid into the seat next to Tony with far more grace then Arya.

"Tony, I'd like you to meet Agent Romanoff"

"I'm a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadow, once we knew you were ill I was tasked to you by Director Fury," Arya's heart stopped. Uncle T barely looked at her before making some smartass comment about how Romanoff should apologize. In the blink of an eye she had lunged over the table, her small hands making contact with both suit and skin.

"STOP." Slap!

"DOING." Slap!

"RECKLESS." Slap!

"SHIT." Slap!

"Enough!" Fury yanked her back into her seat, "You've been very busy. Made your girl your CEO, you're giving away all you stuff, you let your friend fly off with your suit! Now if I didn't know better-"

"You don't know better, I didn't give it to him he took it." Her uncle replied, sounding far to defeated for her taste.

"Bullshit," Arya snorted as she rubbed her sore hand, "all the suits are programmed so that only those with authorization can use one."

"Well, what do you want from me?" He gave her a sad look reminiscent of her father, before propping his head on his fist, barely listening to the lecture he was receiving until Romanoff stuck a needle in his neck.

"Oh god you're gonna, steal my kidney and sell it." He groaned turning to Romanoff, "Can you please not do anything awful for five second? What'd you just do to me?"

"What did we just do _for_ you," Fury scoffed, "thats lithium dioxide, it's gonna take the edge off. We're trying to get you back to work."

"Alright, give me a couple of boxes of that, I'll be right as rain," even dying the man was sarcastic.

"It's not a cure you imbicile, it's like you didn't even pay attention in chemistry!" Arya rolled her eyes, "it'll help with the symptoms but that's it, it's up to the two of us to find the damn cure."

"I've been looking for a suitable replacement for the palladium, Arya!" She swallowed, he only ever used her name when it was serious. "I have tried every combination, every permanentation, of every known element."

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all." Fury's voice was uncharacteristically soft, it only sounded like that when he truly believed in what he was saying.

Fury and Romanoff left the two of them alone, Arya fidgeted in her seat. Kicking her feet and twisting her fingers.

"Can a get a donut?" She blurted out, "I just woke up. And nobody's fed me. And I need food in my stomach before this conversation takes place."

"Of course Wolfling," She sat silently as he ordered her more more than just a donut. The two were as quiet as they ever were as they waited for the food to arrive. Once it did Arya didn't hesitate to shove as much of it in her mouth as humanly possible; eggs, hash browns, sausage, and toast. All her favorites served next to the biggest glass of chocolate milk she had ever seen.

"Alright that enough," he said as he slid her plate away from her, eliciting a whine of protest. "Explain yourself, or so help me God I will ship you off to your Aunt Lysa for the rest of the summer."

Arya fiddled with the napkin in front of her, gathering her thoughts like the coming of a storm. That was how Tony knew she was serious. Arya was impulsive by design, like Brandon and Lyanna and their father before them. Her mind ran a million miles per hour, only ever pausing if she truly cared.

"It's just, nice, y'know?" Her voice was so small, he couldn't remember the last time she spoke like that. "To be a part of something bigger, to be surrounded by people who believe in the same thing as you. You don't understand what it can be like sometimes, how people my age reacted after you came out as Iron Man. I was felt so alone, then Fury came along and offered me a place where I could be more than just-" Arya bit her lip, unwilling to finish.

"More than just Tony Stark's niece, I get it. Once upon a time I wanted the same thing, to be out of my fathers shadow, I just-" Tony took a deep breath as he looked at her, god she looked just like her father. "I just wish you had told me."

"Like you told me that you were dying?" In a flash her eyes had gone cold, her words were angry snarls. "Were you even planning on telling us? What the fuck were we supposed to do after that Uncle T? Would you have left us to Aunt Lysa? Or Uncle Ben? Who would we be passed onto next?"

"Pepper," he said after a long moment, "when I made my will after Afghanistan, I made it very clear that if something were to happen to me, Pepper would be your legal gaurdian. Unless Jon or Robb had turned twenty-two."

"That's only half of the question asshole!" She slammed her fist down on the table, cutlery rattled with the force of her blow. "Don't you dare ignore me! Don't you dare."

Her voice broke as she turned to look out the window, rubbing her eyes furiously. Arya hated it! She hated feeling so helpless, so lost. An unmoored boat in the middle of open water.

"I was going to, I swear, I was still hoping to find a cure, but now I-" he looked so vulnerable in that moment.

"No but about it," Arya's voice was hard, Tony looked into the flinty eyes of his niece and saw a look of stubbornness that was so familiar, "you're not allowed to die until _I_ say so. Do you understand?"

Tony didn't answer, he didn't have to, he knew that girl like the back of his hand. And if somebody could make a person survive out of stubbornness and sheer will, it was Arya Stark.

 **Soooooo, cats out of the bag. Sorry for the long break between chapters I had like a _lot_ going on these past couple of weeks and just haven't had the time. Also, wasn't really sure where I wanted to go with this chapter but I think this is a sound ending to it, whatcha think? Also, fun fact, the captions for the donut scene from the clip I watched on YouTube were fucking hilarious. I was just sitting there laughing and I kept having to pause and rewind what I missed. Anyway, thanks for reading, please leave any suggestions or feedback, I rlly do appreciate it. **


	5. First of all, Fuck Hammerpants

"Shitshitshitshithshit! Shit! Fuck! Suck a dick! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY!" Arya was running. Her lungs burned and her muscles screamed but she had to deactivate those damn drones.

She sprinted over to where Hammerpants and Pepper were standing, some invincible typing as fast as he could, still not quick enough. But Arya was one of the best known hackers, she could do this.

"Move it loser!" She barked as she yanked him out of the chair before plopping into the seat he previously occupied. Her fingers flew across the keyboard with a fluidity she didn't know she possessed, she was so close.

"I GOT THE FUCKERS!" Arya's grin was a feral thing as she cracked the encryption, setting the drones onto Vanko like a pack of hounds turning on their master. Behind her she heard Pepper let out a sigh of relief, out of the corner of her eye she saw Hammerpants starting to creep away.

She stood up rounding on Hammer, in the same movement her fist connected with his jaw. She distantly heard Pepper yell her name, everything was muffled by the sound of blood roaring in her ears, her vision shook with unbridled rage. Arya's fist connected with his face again, and again, and again. Over and over, she dully noted her knuckles crack and break, covered in the blood spurting from his nose.

She would stop, not when Hammer tried to bat her away, not when they fell to the ground, not when she felt metal hands on her shoulders pulling her away as gently as possible. Even then she did not stop fighting, her limbs flailed as she tried to lunge at the man who would have taken everything from her. Strong arms lifted Arya around the middle, two men started carrying Hammer away.

"Wolfling! Wolfling! It's okay, we're okay!" Suddenly her uncles face filled her vision, eyes blown wide with concern as he tried to find where she where her blood ended and and Hammer's began. Her chest heaved as she tried to calm herself, to gain awareness of her surroundings as the adrenaline wore off.

"I think I broke my hand," she mumbled numbly as she lifted her hands. The left one was swelling, already turning black and blue, the skin on three of her knuckles had split.

"Oh Arya!" Pepper started fretting over her like her mother had the time she fell out of the werewood, "We need to get that looked at, all three of you. And you all need showers."

Arya blinked in surprise. All three of them? She craned her neck, noticing for the first time it was Rhodey who had pulled her away from Hammer. The ride to the hospital was a blur. She refused to leave her uncle not wanting to risk something bad happening again. Pepper sat to her right, holding her uninjured hand, tenderly stroking her head with experienced fingers.

Arya barely winced as the doctor cleaned her up, before Tony and Rhodey, at both men's insistence. The only time she was really responsive was when they asked her what color she wanted her cast to be.

"Blue," she said without having to think. Blue like the winter roses her father had loved, blue like her mothers eyes, blue like the ocean she taught Rickon to swim in. After that it was mostly quiet as the doctor checked over the other two, that was until Romanoff walked in with Happy.

"Congratulations, you just saved a lot of people." She spoke softly, a wry grin playing at her lips.

"What did you do to you hand?" Happy asked Arya as he rushed to look her over.

"Broke it"

"On what?"

"Hammerpants' face," she said with a shrug. Happy looked at her for a long moment before he burst out laughing.

"Happy, this is not funny," Pepper tried to hide her own smile by lecturing the man. Her words only caused Tony to fly into his own fit of chuckles, even Rhodey cracked a grin.

"If y'all don't mind, I'd like to talk to the Stark's alone." Fury's voice sounded from the doorway. Arya watched as everyone filed out, including Romanoff, who closed the door behind her. Fury was holding a files in his hands, like the ones he had shown her so long ago. He placed them on the small table of the room. Tony went to grab one before Fury shot him down.

"I don't think I want you looking at that. I'm not sure it pertains to you anymore," he was looking at Tony in the way that meant that whatever he did next would be very, very important. "Now this, on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff's assessment of you. Read it."

"Uh-sssh-personality overview: impulsive behavior. In my own defense, that was yesterday." Fury did not look impressed, "Prone to self destructive tendencies, I was dying, I mean-please. Textbook, narcissism? Agreed. Okay here it is. Uh-recruitment assmesment for Avengers Initiative, Iron Man: yes. I got to think about it"

"Read on"

"Tony Stark, not-not recommended? That doesn't make any sense, how can you approve me but not approve me? I got a knee ticker, I'm-I'm trying to do right by my family, I'm in a semi-stable realationship?"

"Which leads us to believe that this juncture we'd like to have you as a consultant, like your niece here," he gestured to her nonchalantly. Tony stood up, grasping the other man's hand for a shake.

"You can't afford me," Arya unsuccessfully tried to bite back a laugh. Fury looked between the two of them looking on the very precipice of amused.

"Then with your permission, I'd like to take Arya on her first official mission," Tony had his back turned toward them, Arya couldn't see his face. She needed to see his face.

"Where?"

"Classified."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Like, really really?"

"You have five seconds before I take her, whether you like it or not."

"Okay, fine. But I need to give her something first," Arya perked up at that, "I was going to give it You before school started, but I think you earned it."

He handed Arya a business card, the font was simple, as was the rest of the card. The front side had the name of a business and the back was a person's.

"What's _The First Sword_?" She asked him curiously.

"A martial arts gym based in D.C. run by Syrio Forrel," her breath caught in her throat, "Pepper told me you wanted to look into lessons and I think it's a good idea, can't have you breaking your fist off another persons face again, can we?"

For a moment, her face was blank as she stared at him, then she was in his arms. Hugging him as tightly as she could with her broken hand as she showered him and thanks. Tony hugged her right back, her father had always worried about her getting into trouble, not without reason. But Tony knew her well enough to trust her to be careful.

 _Wolfsblood_ , a voice in the back of his mind whispered. Quick to anger, and that anger could be dangerous, tonight was proof of that. But Arya was a Wolf of Winterfell, she could be as hard and unyielding as the land it was built upon. She was a blizzard of a girl. Cold and fierce and utterly untamable, but waiting out the storm was worth it just to see her smile.

 **Well that chapter came quickly. Just some Stark family sweetness for y'all. I'm really loving getting to write Arya and Tony together, even without the name they are kinda similar personality wise, in my opinion. Also, in my head Tony and Lyanna are/were (ouch, sorry) twins. But not like creepy Lannister incest twins, as much as I love Jamie wtf was he thinking. I also think it's very important as a writer and a fan for me to make clear that Arya is a very bloodthirsty character, and I think that it really sets her apart from others in her family (other than maybe her uncle Brandon).**


	6. The Archer and The Bad Bitch

"So, where'we goin'?" Arya asked Fury after she had said her goodbyes to the others. Rhodey and Pepper had seemed shocked that her uncle was letting her go so soon, but they were assured that everything would be perfectly safe.

"Did you not just hear me tell your uncle that it was classified?" Fury glanced at her as they climbed into the car, "Don't forget your seatbelt."

"Yes, but that's Uncle T, who would most certainly follow us wherever we went. I, on the other hand, am already on my way to said classified location. You might as well tell me, I'll find out anyway, but if you do it you wouldn't be running the risk of me finding something I shouldn't know about." Arya said with a shrug

"Anyone ever tell you you're too smart for your own damn good?" Fury raised an eyebrow.

"Is that even a question at this point?" She snarked back.

"New Mexico, a hammer fell out of the sky and nobody can pick it up." He gave her a smirk, "Try not to break your other hand with it."

Arya stuck out her tongue like the very mature human being she was. Fury silently handed her a file that she flicked through, scanning the words rapid fire.

"It's like something out of Norse mythology," Arya did her best to deepen her voice before speaking again, "he who is worthy shall wield the hammer of Thor!"

"And how do you know so much about Viking legends?" His tone was only half sarcastic this time.

"My brother Bran has always loved stories," Arya spoke as she fiddled with the pages, "after his fall, my dad got him this giant book on world mythology. His favorites were the ones about Norse gods, said they reminded him of the old gods."

They rest of he trip was relatively quiet, the sound of NY traffic filled where their conversation lacked.

"I won't be going," Fury said as they finally made it onto the airfield, "Agent Coulson is leading this one, I want you to do as he says and only stray from it as a last resort. Do you understand?"

Arya was too short to get into the damn helicopter, so Fury lifted her in before making sure she was secure and sending her off. The ride was strange, and she soon realized that she really didn't like flying.

"I'm gonna puke!" She announced to the poor guy who opened the door once they landed. Arya barely had time to get out of that death trap before emptying her stomach into the sandy ground. Not the best first impression. She was wiping her mouth on the back of her hand when she noticed a very amused looking blonde dude, with an honest to gods bow and arrow, holding a water bottle for her to take.

"Are you Coulson? Because Fury told me to not ignore you, but I'm going to go ahead and ignore _him_ so I hope you don't mind." She said before taking a swig of water and spiting it onto the ground. "Also, what the fuck is up with the bow and arrow?"

"I'm Barton. And I'm definitely telling Coulson you said that," Barton said with a chuckle, he could tell that he was going to like this girl. He gestured for her to follow him into he sea of white tents. "As for the bow, let's just say I'm a good shot. I'm assuming Fury filled you in?"

"Yeah, but based on how beat up your digs are, I'm gonna guess that something happened during my ride over here?" Arya raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Clever girl, you're right," Barton could have sworn he heard her grumble something about always being right, "a man tried to break in last night and take the hammer. But just like everyone else he couldn't lift it."

They walked in realative quiet for bit. Barton would occasionally stop and point something, or someone, out to her and explain why they were there. Eventually he ushered her into a makeshift office where another man was already sitting at a desk typing.

"Miss Stark, nice to finally meet you," the man looked unassuming enough, but then again so did she.

"You're the one that helped kick Obadiah's ass!" Arya realized belatedly that she should really work on her filter. Both men chuckled good naturedly, her openness was refreshing.

"I'm glad to see you recognize me Miss-"

"None of that Miss Stark bullshit," her grin was a lopsided wolffish thing that took up half her face, "it's Arry, and only ever call me Arya if I'm in trouble."

"I'll keep that in mind," Coulson smiled at her antics, "if you don't mind, I would like you to talk to the man that's in our custody."

"The one you found last night?" She questioned.

"The one and only, he doesn't trust us very much. You however, well I mean no offense when I say-" Coulson started.

"When you say an injured little girl is less threatening than men who incompacitated him?" Arya said wryly, suddenly her grin turned sheepish,"I-uh-should probably clean up a bit first, kinda ruins the whole innocent look if I'm covered in blood."

A basin of water and a wash clothe were brought in after the two men left to give her privacy. She scrubbed the blood from her face and changed her clothes, cutoff shorts and one of Jon's old flannels over a cut up band shirt. Arya struggled to put her dark curls into a messy ponytail, vowing silently to hack it off next time she got the chance.

After she was done she stepped into the hall, feeling suddenly out of place surrounded by all these professionals in suits. The few that had the balls to look down on her were rewarded with a hard look and an actual growl in some cases. One guy, with what was probably the greasiest hair she had ever seen, had even sneered at her when they bumped shoulders, then had the audacity to look confused when she flipped him off.

"Here we are, just remember that the both of us are right outside and will be ready if he tries anything," Coulson put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, Barton gave her an encuraging smile. Arya took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping inside.

 **Oof, y'girl is already not loving Loki. I get the feeling Barton and Coulson would love Arya like a child, plus she reminds them of Nat. I love writing Arya and Fury's interactions, the two are just-AH, I love it.**


	7. A Wolf Meets a God

When the door opened, Thor son of Odin, was prepared for a fight. He was not, however, prepared for a midgardian child no higher than his elbow. She was a slight girl, with big eyes that conveyed cleverness, and a strange blue thing covering her arm and hand. Thor tried to dry his tears as those grey eyes stared into his soul.

"Hey, are you alright?" Her voice was not what he was expecting, it was softer, somehow he thought her voice would not sound like it belonged to a child.

"I am afraid not child, I have just received news of my father's death," her eyes seemed to soften at that. The child looked unsure for a moment before she moved steadily closer to him, eventually coming to sit by his side. It was almost comical, the difference in size between the two.

"I'm sorry for your loss," she reached into her pocket, pulling out something that smelled sweet before popping it into her mouth and offering another to him, "when I was little, my dad would always give me a piece of gum when I was sad. It helped, still does."

"Do your parents know you are here? This does not seem the proper place for a little girl," he accepted the sweet smelling thing, gum, she had called it.

"No, they don't, but my uncle gave me permission to be here," the midgardian girl shrugged, "Even if he doesn't really know where here is."

"Tell me, Child of Midgard, what is your name?" Thor asked her curiously

"Arya, And you are?" Arya, the strange name suited her, he found. It conveyed the strength and determination he saw in her eyes, but the way she asked for his own seemed like a test.

"My name is Thor, Son of Odin, god of Thunder," her eyebrows shot up.

"Then why can't you lift the hammer? Mjolnir, right?" Arya's eyes turned sharp, the image of a wolf stalking its prey popped into his mind.

"My father stripped me of my powers as punishment," he didn't know why, but he suddenly found himself telling her everything about Jotunheim and his exile. There was a long pause after he finished. Arya opened her mouth to respond when the door flew open.

"Arya! What are you doing in here?" Her grey eyes were blown wide as the Son of Coul walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Uncle C, I got lost and this was the first room I found," she scrambled up, waving goodbye to the god as she left.

"I believe him, and I don't care if you think I'm crazy for doing it. Probably not an actual god, I'd say he's an alien mistaken for one by the Vikings because of his tech," Arya said with a shrug as soon as they were alone.

Their choices to believe whether or not Thor was crazy was nullified as soon as a rainbow carrying four warriors opened up in the sky. That and the giant robot that followed them.

"I told you! I told you! I fucking told you!" Arya yelled as she ran beside the two agents, "Barton, gimme an EMP arrow!"

The man complied, she immediately started taking it apart and attaching a device to it. Her small fingers were a blur as she worked on making the two machines one.

"What is that thing?" Barton asked her.

"Remote hacking device, I made the rough drafts a few years back, but Uncle T and I finalized it, like, two weeks ago," she said as she handed the arrow back to him, "shoot the giant robot and I'll be able to shut it down, and don't miss, I only have one of those things on me."

Barton scoffed at the playfuly at the challenge Arya proposed, he could see why Fury liked her so much. Both of them watched as the arrow soared through the air and into the metal back of the destroyer, as soon as it hit Arya got to work. Her fingers flew across the keyboard, the destroyer started jerking around erratically. Her work was not enough to stop it, but it was enough to slow it down while Thor and the others destroyed it.

Then Thor left the earth without even telling her goodbye, dick.

 ** _Decided to give y'all a funny ending for this one, because shits about to get real depressing once we reach The Avengers. This chapter was actually very short compared to the others, mostly because Arya wasn't part of the MAIN main cation y'know?_**


	8. A Living Legend

"Trouble sleeping?" Steve didn't turn around at the sound of a girls voice.

"I slept for a long time Miss, don't need any more of it," he said politely as he dragged a new bag to where he had been standing.

"Seventy years is a long time isn't it Captain Rodgers?" Steve whipped his head up to look at her. She was fourteen at most, short, with dark hair jutting below her chin, and a long face. She seemed familiar, even though he knew he had never met her.

"I don't believe I got your name Miss?" He asked her

"Arya," her lips tilted into a playful grin, "Arya Stark."

Ah, that's what it was. Now that he looked closer at her, he could see her similarities to Howard. Not only in the way she looked, but how she held herself, and that smirk, the one Howard had perfected long before he had met the man.

"I'm assuming Fury sent you with orders?"

"Clever man," she walked closer as he unwrapped his hands. "We've made some mistakes since you went under, some are very, very recent."

"Trying to get me back in the world?"

"Trying to save it," Arya corrected as she handed him an open file, "my grandfather pulled that cube out of the ocean when looking for you."

"Hydra's secret weapon," his eyes flickered toward her face as her took the file. Her expression was open, but knowing the kind of people she was used to being around, he was rightfully weary.

"He thought- well, _we_ think it could be the key to unlimited sustainable energy. That's something this world really, really needs." Steve could see her nervousness as she fidgeted where she stood.

"Who took it from you?" He asked as he handed it back.

"He's," Arya struggled to find the right right words, "not from around here. There's-well, there's a _lot_ to catch you up on. But don't worry, I'm-uh-kinda working on a list. Believe it or not, the world has gotten kinda crazy while you were out"

"At this point I doubt anything would surprise me," Steve started as he stood. Arya was a good foot shorter then him, not only having to look up to see his face, but step back as well. The sight made him want to laugh.

"Ten bucks says you're wrong," her wolffish grin was true this time, obviously she saw what he saw. "There's a debriefing packet waiting for you at your apartment, gotta say dude, that couch is fugly."

Steve huffed a laugh as he grabbed the last of his things and left the room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

She was already on the quintet when he arrived, sitting in the uncomfortable seat next to a stack of pamphlets, an irritated expression colored her long face. For a second, Steve was startled, he had seen that look a thousand times on Peggy's face when she was faced with a tough decision.

"How's the college hunt going?" Coulson asked her, shocking Steve from his thoughts. Certainly the world hadn't changed that much while he was in the ice?

"No it hasn't, I'm just smarter then everybody in the immediate vincinity," Steve blushed as he realized he had asked that out loud, "And it's going terribly! All I know is I want east of Chicago, do you know how many colleges are east of Chicago? A fuckload! And everyone expects me to go Ivy League, I should go to some community college just to screw with the press"

"Fury would kill you," Coulson pointed out.

"He'd have to get in line after Pepper. And Rhodey. And Uncle T." Arya groaned as she threw a pamphlet for somewhere called _Casterly Rock_ , "Ugh, Uncle T. _He_ wants me to go to MIT, but that's never gonna happen, I mean, obviously I'm going to apply _everywhere_."

"Well, you could always take a year or two before deciding," Steve pitched in as he and Coulson settled down. Arya just burst out into peels of laughter. Every time she went to look at Steve's confused face her merriment was renewed, she laughed until her sides hurt and tears rolled down her face.

"What's so funny?" He asked her

"Would my grandfather have taken a year or two to decide," Steve shook his head, "Then I _can't_ take a year or two to decide. Anything any Stark heir will ever do gets compared to the Great Howard Stark, can't start disappointing this soon, can I?"

After that the three sat in relative silence. Arya shoved the small mountain of booklets into her backpack that was covered in buttons and pins. Steve pulled out his debriefing packet to go over it again and ask any questions he had.

"So this Dr. Banner was trying to replicate the serum they used on me?" Steve asked when they were about fourty minutes off base.

"A lot of people have," Coulson stated

"And a lot of people will," Arya tacked on

"You were the worlds first superhero," the agent said, "Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula."

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve said dryly

"Not exactly," Arya shrugged, "dude's a certified genius when he's not Mr. Hyde."

"I gotta say," Coulson seemed nervous, never a good sign, "It's an honor to meet you, officially. I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you slept."

Aaaand, there it was. Steve's eyes flickered to Arya as she smirked. Free entertainment, her only regret was the lack of popcorn.

"I mean, I was-I was present while you were, unconscious, from the ice!" He scrambled to tighten himself as Steve stood to look out the front, "Y'know it's really-really just a huge-a huge honor to have on board this..."

"I hope I'm the man for the job," gods he sounded so intense

"Oh you are," Coulson said immediately, "Absolutely. We-"

"I!" Arya cut him off

" _We._ " He shot a glare at Arya,"Made some modifications to the uniform. I had a little design input."

"Very little," she corrected

"The uniform? Aren't the Stars and Stripes a little-" Steve searched for the right words, "Old fashioned?"

"Everything that's happening," Coulson spoke after a pause, "All the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old fashioned."

 **Get ready for some fuckin drama. I toyed with the idea of Arya being there's when Steve woke up, but bitch would've been in school, and that's not a big enough emergency to pull a girl out, y'know? Took me a while, a lot going on this past week, but now I'm on fall break and finally get some down time. Hope y'all enjoyed the dynamic between Steve and Arya, because let me say, if I stick to the plan there's going to be a lot of them. Like not in a romantic way because I have a _plan_ plan for that shit, but she's definitely going to be close to Steve, mostly because I think he's a _lot_ like Ned Stark, and she'll just gravitate toward him. **


	9. Dr Jekyll

"Agent Romanoff, this is Captian Rodgers." Coulson tried really hard to hide his excitement.

"Ma'am."

"Hi," Nat nodded, "They need you on the bridge, they're starting the face trace."

Nat turned to Arya, a playful smirk on her lips. The two had had a rocky start to say the least. Nat had originally thought the girl cocky, arrogant, lazy. But after Nat had seen how hard Arya worked with Syrio (and a short mission where they were imprisoned together) she had grown respect for the girl and her drive. And that respect had blossomed into a terrifying friendship between the two, Arya had adopted the woman as a pseudo-sister over the two years they had known each other.

"How's the college search going?" Nat asked after giving the girl a quick hug. The woman slid away from Arya's swatting hands, grinning cheekily at the girls glare. Steve watched their interaction with amusement in his eyes, that was until Nat rounded on him.

"It was quite the buzz around here, finding you in the ice-" the three started walking.

"Coulson just about shit himself," Arya said with barely contained glee, "He's like, your biggest fan, he was pissed went I was sent to go get you instead of him."

"Did he ask you to sign his Captain America trading cards yet?" Nat arched one perfect eyebrow at him.

"Trading cards?" Steve asked incredulously

"They're vintage, he's very proud," Nat smirked as they happened upon Banner. The man seemed kinda nervous, not that Arya could blame him. She suspected his interactions with the government hadn't been pleasent for quite some time.

"Dr. Banner!" Steve called out, extending his hand for the other man to shake.

"Oh-yeah-hi," scratch that, Banner was very nervous, "they told me you'd be coming."

"Word is you can find the cube."

"Is that the only word on me?"

"Only word I care about," Steve's smile was calming kinda like- _no_ , Arya was not about to go there. Nat turned away as she undoubtably was listening to what was happening in coms, Arya really had to get one of those.

"It must be strange-for you-all this," Banner had a kind smile as he gestured around him.

"Well, this is actually kinda familiar," the other man stated.

"Gentlemen," Nat interrupted, "You might want to step inside in a minute, it's going to get a little hard to breath."

The ship started shaking as calls to secure the deck were sounded. People ran around doing their jobs, making sure everything was tied down nice and tight for their little trip.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked in a voice so innocent Arya wanted to laugh

"Really?" Banner asked sardonically, "They want _me_ in a submerged, pressurized, metal container?"

Arya did laugh then, as she and Nat stood back and watched the two men go to the side and look at the thrusters that no doubt were starting to peak through.

"Oh no this is much worse," he commented.

"Don't worry Doc! I'll make sure not to piss you off to much, hmm?" Arya grinned cheekily as she threw her arm over one of his shoulders, no small feet considering how, well, small she was, "I'm Arya by the way, we'll be sharing a lab."

"You're Arya Stark," he seemed surprised as the four made their way inside, "Shouldn't you be looking at colleges?"

"Please stop asking me that question," she groaned, removing her arm as they got through the doors.

Arya hurried her gait to keep up with Nat, but only after a playful look thrown at the two men, a silent challenge to keep up. Arya didn't pause to look around, she continued all the way to the giant table at the middle. Hopping up so she was sitting on the edge of it, short legs swinging back and forth.

Banner looked _very_ antsy as he took it all in, and Steve, poor Steve, the man was clearly in awe. His eyes didn't linger on anything in particular as he made his way to the table, silently pulling out his wallet. Arya smirked as he held out a ten for her to take.

"Thanks Gramps," she gloated, sending a friendly little wave toward Hill. Steve barked a laugh as he settled into the table next to her, Banner slowly stood next to them.

"Let's vanish." Fury ordered before turning to the three, "Gentlemen, Lady."

"How's he college search going?" Arya groaned at the sound of Hill's question.

"Yeah, I'd like to know as well," Fury raised an eyebrow at her glare.

"By the old gods and the new, if you people don't stop asking me that I'm going to go to Oxford," she grumbled, crossing her arms across her chest with a frown. Fury moved onto Banner, much to her pleasure. Arya didn't listen to the two men conversing, it seemed kinda private.

 **Sorry about the long break, there's been some unforeseen stress in my life recently, so updates are going to be a little more sporadic then I would like. Anyway, I struggled a bit with this chapter but after this it should be easier, because after this is when I'm rlly gonna start changing it up. ;)**


End file.
